This invention relates to a pressure detector, particularly to a pressure detector for inspecting and warning of a pressure deficiency in a tire.
A very common practice to inspect whether a tire has enough air pressure for operation or not is accomplished by feeling, such as by pressing the tire with hand or knocking the tire with a hammer or the like. There have also been developed pressure gauges for determining the pressure in the tire.